


Nightmare

by Willow_03



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: Semi-Au, BatJokes31 de Octubre suena como una fecha maravillosa para escapar de prisión y jugar al dulce o truco con Batman, lástima que ambos decidieran hacerle honor a Alicia cayendo al Infierno en logar del país de las maravillas."-Joker. - contuvo un suspiro de felicidad y alivio, reemplazándolos por una risa que no filtró del todo su felicidad. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en...-¿En nuestra querida ciudad provocando el apocalipsis? Oh no, querido. - sonrió, imaginando la mirada que seguro tenía ahora su Bats, tratando de descifrar lo que había detrás de sus palabras. Le ahorraría el trabajo, estaba de buen humor. - Vine a buscarte. "
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> °|||°  
> Regalo para una plantita en el grupo de Facebook "Edén Slash Dc" , espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo. 
> 
> Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenece a Dc Cómics, la historia y el manejo de estos son de mi total autoria, no se aceptan copias ni adaptaciones de ningún tipo bajo ninguna causa.

***

Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac.

La manecilla del minutero se movió, apuntando de nuevo al tres en número romano, concluyendo así su largo viaje de una hora. Suspiró apartando la mirada del reloj en la pared, sino fuera por la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la pequeña rendija al otro lado de la habitación no podría saber qué hora era, (la habitación demasiado oscura para poder ver de forma adecuada el reloj desde hace media hora), el cielo con sus colores pastel se lo diría de todas formas, pero tener la vaga sensación de seguridad que le brindaba el eco del Tic-Tac había sido suficiente para calmarlo y por una hora evitó que cometiera una locura o que hiciera algo impulsivo, ambas cosas separadas por una línea muy delgada. De todas formas, los doctores, y cualquier persona a la que se le pregunte en realidad, dirán que todo lo que hace es provocado por su locura. Pero él no está loco, por supuesto que no, solo que no es tan imbécil como para despertar a Batman a su lado con una patada o una bofetada, sabía que eso en el mejor de los casos lo dejaría con la pierna, o el brazo en cuestión, parcialmente roto. Lo que solo lograría complicar más su situación.

¿Qué cuál era su situación? De todas formas, tiene tiempo, hasta que los encuentren o Bats despierte, así que puede permitirse rememorar las últimas horas con calma.

Su día había empezado de maravilla, no lo habían molestado despertándolo temprano para tomar sus medicamentos — más tarde se enteraría que esto fue ideado por Eddy que lo quería en óptimas condiciones — era sábado, 31 de octubre mejor aún, les dieron sus desayunos especiales de calabaza, llenos de placebos que no le hacían nada, los dejaron salir al patio de ejercicios para sentir el frío y seco aire de otoño. Se permitió disfrutar del sonido al pisar las hojas secas y a pesar de que el piso estaba frío hizo flexiones sin inmutarse por las miradas de sus compañeros. No importaba. Pronto estarían o muertos o llenos de la toxina del miedo, algunos morirían por los efectos, pero eso mejoraría la vista del plan.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraría junto a Dos caras y Mascara Negra provocando un motín en Blackgate, tomar las torres de vigilancia fue fácil, infiltrarse entre los guardias todavía más fácil. Que los reos hagan su trabajo es lo complicado. A la primera oportunidad de tomar el control dejan sus lugares y arman conflictos, pero retomar el control es sencillo, y efectivo a largo plazo si lo haces de forma adecuada, basta con enseñar un arma de buen tamaño o gran poder y todos vuelven a su esquina con la cola entre las patas. Si vuelven a intentarlo le disparas a uno o dos y no molestaran por quince minutos.

Una vez tomada la prisión, y con un poco de ayuda de Eddy, logró derribar las puertas de la casona espectral llamada Arkham. Convencer, amenazar, al Espantapájaros para que le diera una buena cantidad de su elixir de vida verde no le tomó ni cinco minutos, incluso ofreció sacarlo por su buen comportamiento, pero Craine estaba asustado, temblaba sudoroso al hacer la toxina y antes de salir de la habitación le hablo, sonaba cuerdo aún si lo que dijo no tenía sentido alguno; Pisa con cuidado, a él le molestan los visitantes en su día especial. Quiso reír, soltar un comentario al estilo de “Oh, te creo mi amigo”, pero no pudo decir nada, de repente Arkham ya no se sentía cómodo. Salió en silencio y dejó al pobre hombre rodeado de sus pesadillas. De todas formas, le dejó el camino despejado por si quería salir más tarde, entre más es mejor, o eso ha escuchado.

Liberó a los suficientes reos y dementes para mantener ocupados a los niños maravilla y con el Pingüino uniéndose a la contienda y Ivy saliendo a defender su territorio seguro que tendrán una noche de Halloween más que interesante. Dejó que Dent y Sionis se pelearan entre ellos y tomaran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no interfirieran en su plan con su murciélago. Se aseguró de capturar totalmente la atención de Batman — no fue difícil lo último, parecía que sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre tenía la atención del vigilante.

Pero no podía arriesgarse, por supuesto.

Prendió fuego a unos prisioneros del pabellón de la muerte y ¡puff! Batman apareció de inmediato. Entonces empezó su plan, y casi fue glorioso. Se aseguró de iniciar una persecución hasta los límites del cementerio — no hay edificios donde colgarse ni mucho menos lugares especialmente oscuros que le permitieran un asalto sorpresa, no se dejó atrapar, no quieres ser golpeado por Batman en medio de un plan tan importante — y, sobre todo, tuvo mucho cuidado con las tumbas recién preparadas, sobre todo con estas, un paso en falso y terminaría seis metros abajo sin haber muerto primero.

Claro que no contempló que de la nada se abriría un agujero que se tragaría a ambos.

No es Batman así que no tenía un plan para algo así, pero su murciélago nunca le falla, oh claro que no, él siempre tiene un plan, lamentablemente o por fortuna, depende de en qué lado estés, estos planes tienen una cifra altamente peligrosa para fallar si él está cerca, y claro que fallaron. Bats lanzó su batigarra — tiene que admitir que verlo maniobrar con su pistola de juguete en el aire mientras trataba de alcanzarlo fue muy placentero — el cable salió con velocidad vertiginosa, se estiró tanto como se le permitió y a nada de alcanzar el borde del agujero este se cerró como se abrió, dejándolos a ambos en medio de la oscuridad de su caída hacia lo desconocido.

Cayeron por minutos o años, no importaba, se había sentido como una eternidad y ellos pelearon todo el tiempo que duró. Como dos niños malcriados se golpearon y empujaron hasta dar con el piso, golpeando como dos sacos de papas contra el piso húmedo de una cueva. Por un momento pensó estar en la batcave, esos breves segundos en los que ese pensamiento estuvo presente se imaginó la posibilidad de que quizá su murciélago estaba tan dañado como para hacer que su guarida secreta estuviera debajo de un cementerio, el hilo de ese pensamiento se cortó al ver a quien estaba frente a ellos. Una figura humana se alzó, vestía un traje de dos piezas para cubrir la piel rojiza y lo que parecía eran escamas, estas eran más prominentes en su rostro, haciéndolo ver espeluznante para cualquiera que no estuviera cada ocho días en Arkham. El recién llegado sonrió al verlos, él imitó su sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, listo para presentarse. Pero su murciélago maleducado lo interrumpió y habló antes. Entre gruñidos pudo distinguir un nombre.

—Lucifer.

—¿Reuniéndose con viejos amigos? Porque déjame decirte que no tengo las energías para dos…

—Cállate. — habló el nombrado Lucifer, él solo bufó al ver que sería ignorado cuando este sujeto de rojo cambio su mirada a su Bats, con una sonrisa, o al menos era un intento de una (este tipo tenía muy malas facciones) siguió. — Batman, veo que has decidido visitarme. Y has traído… compañía poco grata. No te preocupes, puedo arreglar eso.

—Déjanos ir ahora o llamaré a alguien que ninguno de los dos quiere ver. — amenazó como siempre su Bats, lástima que alguien de un metro ochenta no intimide a un demonio, o lo que fuera él. Lucifer solo se burló y movió la mano con desdén, haciendo aparecer esbirros que se acercaron con agresividad a ambos para llevarlos a quien sabe dónde. Luchó tanto como pudo, pateo e incluso mordió a algunos, pero no lo bajaron hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una celda. En su resistencia vio que Batman noqueó a al menos una docena antes de que lo derribaran, esa fue la última vez que vio a su murciélago en casi tres meses. 

***

Su nuevo papel en el Inframundo, que no era tal como lo esperaba, fue divertido y muy adecuado para él. Debía golpear a cualquiera que llegara y hacerle pasar por sus peores pesadillas, fue excitante. Pero esos meses extrañó como nunca las persecuciones en la ciudad, los golpes y heridas, los planes, pero sobre todo extraño a su murciélago. Sus gruñidos y golpes bien atinados le hicieron falta todas las noches.

Golpear demonios no era ni la mitad de divertido y satisfactorio que hacerlo a un niño mantequilla. Si se enteraba que alguien había matado a otro Robin antes que él, se enojaría, y mucho. Tenía que salir de ese lugar tan horrible, solo él podía quitarle alguien a Batman.

Usar sus encantos, amenazas, para conseguir información fue divertido y en menos de un mes ya sabía el lugar en el que estaba su Bats, así como otra clase se información que seguro le gustaría escuchar a Batman. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, junto a su murciélago saldría de ese lugar tan frío y sin chiste.

Le tomó casi dos semanas llegar a donde tenían a Batman, o eso supuso, el tiempo era una mierda confusa ahí abajo.

Resguardado tras una fortaleza de piedra negra impenetrable se encontraba su amado vigilante. Al principio le sorprendió que no hubiera escapado aún. Los guardias eran malos payasos en un circo de cuarta categoría, por supuesto en todo aspecto negativo. Su Bats estaba en el séptimo piso, tercera habitación. Los ayudantes del diablo fueron muy cooperadores, aún si su información era errónea. Batman no estaba en la tercera habitación, estaba en la segunda, por fortuna se dio cuenta a tiempo antes de entrar a la habitación de un hombre rubio bastante desnudo.

Se escondió en la habitación al lado de su Bats y espero a que el cielo lleno de oscuridad cambiara por un punto su tonalidad y entró una hora después de escuchar que la puerta se cerró por última vez. Hizo el ruido suficiente para llamar la atención de la persona en la cama, pero no lo suficiente escandaloso como para llamar a los guardias de cuarta.

—¡Su salvador ha llegado! — exclamó con energías renovadas. Al fin se volvían a ver y su murciélago ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Con creciente frustración caminó a la cama y pateó a quien dormía, destapando lo suficiente para ver que había fallado en su plan, de nuevo. — El mal educado se fue antes de que lo rescatara, ya no hay respeto. ¿Por qué siempre me complica el trabajo? — habló al cuerpo inconsciente de un guardia de quinta.

Gruñó, ahora tendría que buscar a un murciélago en un castillo de nueve pisos.

—Oh, vamos, no fue intencional quedar atrapados en el infierno de todos los lugares. Yo solo quería algo de diversión en un día tan especial como Halloween. Y ahora saldremos de aquí para el día de gracias.

Salió de la habitación sin preocuparse de ser visto. Caminó hasta bajar al piso tres. Estaba de mal humor y solo se repondría si veía a su murciélago con su favorecedor traje de kevlar y…

Una mano lo sujetó del brazo, le puso una venda en los ojos y le puso un antebrazo en la boca para que no hablara. Pero podía morder. Estuvo a nada de hacerlo cuando escucho la voz de sus fantasías.

—Joker. — contuvo un suspiro de felicidad y alivio, reemplazándolos por una risa que no filtró del todo su felicidad. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en…

—¿En nuestra querida ciudad provocando el apocalipsis? Oh no, querido. — sonrió, imaginando la mirada que seguro tenía ahora su Bats, tratando de descifrar lo que había detrás de sus palabras. Le ahorraría el trabajo, estaba de buen humor. — Vine a buscarte.

Un minuto de silencio y Batman retomó la palabra.

—Tenemos que irnos. Encontré una manera de salir de aquí y para ello necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Oh? Apuesto a que tus hijos se mueren por escuchar esas palabras.

—Si quieres salir de aquí sin algo roto más te vale cooperar. — gruñó como respuesta, lo esperado, cuanto había extrañado esto. Asintió, la sonrisa se negaba a abandonar su rostro. — Bien, ahora, tengo que conseguir una máscara.

***

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? — preguntó por enésima vez Batman. Y decía que él era el que molestaba siempre.

—Ya dije que sí. Ahora, calla o nos descubrirán. — realmente no esperaba que obedeciera. Fue satisfactorio lograr mandar a Batman.

Estaban cerca del noveno piso. La habitación de “Lucifer” estaba en la cima de la colina, sabía cómo llegar y las trampas que podían encontrar en su camino. Si tan solo su murciélago confiara en él y se callara para dejarlo pensar. Que extraña situación.

Batman y el Joker trabajando juntos, aún si no estaban en óptimas condiciones, la situación era más que irreal. Ayudándose para llegar a la torre donde la princesa les concedería un deseo, o algo así, no recordaba bien cómo iba el cuento.

—Hey Bats, tal vez debamos de hacer esto más seguido, es divertido. ¿No crees?

—Si sobrevivimos te prometo mucha diversión en las calles de Gotham, ahora, sigue.

Murmuró, entre divertido y exasperado. — Es un trato. Pero solo si cambias ese trozo de tela agujereado por tu equipo táctico que tanto nos gusta.

Casi quince minutos después llegaron al pent-house. Se preparó para pelear, sabotear, lo que fuera que necesitara que hiciera Bats pero al parecer su plan era rendirse y entregarse en bandeja de plata.

—Lucifer. — habló fuerte, abriendo las grandes puertas de par en par. Él solo lo siguió, unos pasos más atrás por cualquier cosa, se dijo.

Al llegar al nido del diablo esperaba llamas y sangre por todas partes, pero lo que encontraron fue relativamente mejor.

En el centro de la gran habitación había una cama de tres plazas, finas sabanas de satín negro le daban un toque de elegancia que pocas veces había tenido el gusto de admirar. (Si creces en los barrios bajos de Gotham difícilmente encontraras algo de marca) Encima de la innecesariamente grande cama estaba un hombre, cabello oscuro, musculatura notable, tal vez fuera por la falta de ropa en su sección media, seguro que de pie era alto. Estaba acostado boca arriba y si no fuera por el pequeño subir y bajar de su pecho apostaría que estaba muerto. El hombre no se inmuto con su presencia, solo murmuro algo sobre que Maze estaría enojada o algo por el estilo y se levantó después de cinco minutos para servirse un vaso de Whiskey de una encimera al otro lado de la habitación.

—Bien, tengo que admitirlo. No esperaba que se encontrarían tan rápido.

Confundido volteo hacia Batman, encontrándose por un momento con su mirada antes de que esta volviera a Lucifer. Sí que había cambiado, esperaba que no fuera algo que afectara a todos los habitantes del infierno.

—Cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato. Ahora es tu turno de cumplir. — estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué trato se referían cuando un hombre rubio entró a la habitación, el mismo hombre rubio en el cuarto tres del piso siete. Vestía solo una camisa y unos calzoncillos saludó a Batman como si fueron viejos conocidos y siguió su camino hasta estar al lado de Lucifer. — Constantine.

—Que resaca… — habló el rubio, mientras hurgaba en la estantería, buscando algo. — ¿Luci, has visto mis cigarrillos? Estoy seguro de que los dejé por aquí.

—Oh Johny, sabes que no está permitido fumar en mi habitación.

Una discusión empezó entre los dos hombres. Joker solo se paró a un lado de Batman, esperando que hiciera algo, pues parecía que, al contrario de él, conocía a todos en la habitación.

—Es suficiente, pueden discutir sobre qué está o no permitido en el infierno cuando nos dejen ir. — la singular pareja, y él sí que sabe de parejas singulares, detuvo su pelea para voltear a verlos, como si hubieran olvidado que estaban allí.

—Bien, bien, entre más rápido mejor. — habló primero Constantine, caminando por la habitación, rodeándolos con lo que parecía sal, formando un círculo con diferentes marcas. Ninguno se movió de su lugar, inseguros de qué hacer. — No salgan del círculo hasta que pasen tres horas, entonces será seguro.

—¿Qué pasa si decido salir antes? — preguntó desafiante. Constantine solo bufó y dijo.

—Limpiar será difícil.

No rechistó, manteniéndose firme en su lugar. Escuchando la pequeña platica entre los otros tres, analizando sus palabras.

—¿Habrá efectos secundarios? — preguntó Batman.

—Posiblemente se desmayen por el impacto de tres meses en el infierno, pero nada de que preocuparse. — respondió el rubio, terminando una marca de infinito. Entonces se abrió un círculo de luz encima de sus cabezas. Antes de desaparecer escuchó a Lucifer decir.

— No se metan en problemas, arterias cubitales.

Al despertar lo primero que sintió fue una resaca, cosa extraña pues no toma, acompañada de dolor muscular increíblemente parecido al que siente siempre después de una noche ajetreada con su murciélago.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de todo a su alrededor.

Su traje estaba de vuelta, tan impecable como lo tuvo en esa noche hace meses, estaba dentro del círculo y tenía a un Batman muy inconsciente a su lado.

Así que eso lo llevaba a su situación actual. Llevaba tres horas esperando a que despertara su Bats o que desapareciera el círculo a su alrededor. Tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

El por qué de que su murciélago escapara para ir a buscarlo, los sutiles comentarios de Lucifer y el hombre rubio, poco a poco fue armando las piezas.

¿Cómo se terminaron peleando con fantasmas-coma-demonios de todas formas? 

—Si que nos metiste en una buena esta vez, Batsy. — bien, tenía cierta responsabilidad, pero él no fue quien provocó al señor del infierno. Su murciélago podía ser muy temperamental algunas veces. Sonrió a la oscuridad, estiró una mano a través de la capa que rodeaba el cuerpo de su Bats, claramente inconsciente, para tocar el símbolo en su pecho, ahora que sabía de la mutua pertenencia, más que marcada, no lo dejaría ir. — No otra vez, querido.

**Author's Note:**

> °|||°
> 
> ¡Feliz Halloween! No olviden respetar las normas de salud, cuídense y nos vemos. <3


End file.
